Pocky game!
by kurenohikari
Summary: When Gajeel comes back from a mission with Levy he expected everything... but the entire guild surrounding Laxus while he kisses the new chick of the guild. What will happen when Jet and Droy beg Levy to play the same game? What did Gajeel shout, when he reaches his limit, that caused the entire guild to turned into silent mode? ONE-SHOT
1. 1 Story: Gajeel x Levy

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the sunset rays hitting my face. I groaned annoyed at the sudden disturbing but it all went away as soon as my gaze fell on who i had, safely, between my arms. Levy Mc Garden, alias Shrimp, was sleeping peacefully head on my chest with my arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She was the only living creature i could consider as a team mate, of course in exception of Lily, and we had proven that we made quiet a good team in Tenrou Island.

Since that incident i kept on training her each morning "If we didn't have mission", she was getting better in a fast pace, that made me very proud of her. As well as we took requests together "To her two puppies bad luck they were a lot, gihi!". We were getting each day closer, learning new things about the other "I learning new ways to tease her, gihi!", having fun with the other and... leaning on each other... as it happened yesterday...

We had just finish a mission and we were camping, for the next day we would be on the road towards Mangolia. It was as any other night... or at least that was what i thought...

My fucking mind needed to project 'THAT' nightmare again... But if we speak technically "Yes, i learned that word from Shrimp. She isn't the only one learning new things" it wasn't a nightmare... it was a memory "And fucking NO! It wasn't about what i did to Levy and her stupid team, she had already put it clearly that i was forgiven... also seriously don't you think i had done enough to earn it!... It was about my damn pops... the day he left me...".

Luckily for me Shrimp was there and consoled me... "I really need to stop spending so much time with all those pansies that i call nakama, i'm turning into one myself!".

I sighed and looked down at her sleepy face "I'm so lucky and happy of having her in my life, she truly is the best friend ever". I pocked her ribs a few times until she woke up, then we got ready and walked towards the guild with Lily flying ahead us.

I didn't know who was it or when happened but in our way were ended up hands claps. However, i didn't care cause the three of us were laughing our asses off remembering how Shrimp wiped the floor with a bunch of dark mages that underestimated her "Fucking idiots!".

When we got to the guild i expected a lot of things: brawls, a fire, Titania killing someone cause he/she messed with her strawberry cheesecake, Bunny Girl screaming at Salamander cause he burnt her top... For Mavis sake i even expected Fairy Tail to be in war with another guild! But never in my wildest dreams i expected to find Sparky kissing that new chick that joined the guild a few months ago, while the rest of the mages were cheering and recollecting bets around them. "What the hell it's going on?!... Well at least all the sexual tension that Sparky had been emanating for the last month will stop" i thought relieved as the new couple hugged each other and walked towards the bar smiling as two idiots in love.

-Levy!- Shrimp's puppies voice brought me back from my thoughts- We missed you!- they whined snatching her away from me and crashing her into a tight hug. I don't know why but something invisible hit me on my guts as if it was yelling at me 'Don't just stand up there like a moron, do something!' but before i could even move a finger Shrimp did my work breaking free from them and stepping next to me. I was calmed and happy again, "I didn't know why but i didn't like having other men touching her like that... it freaked me out just the thought of it!".

-What's going on?- Shrimp asked confused and amused at the same time while watching a lot of mages trying to escape from Demon Woman, who was asking 'Who is next?' "Next for what?".

-Well Mira is playing pocky!- Speedy told us excitedly. On the other hand Shrimp's colors drained from her face making me frown "What is pocky? Is it that bad to make Shrimo get that kind of reaction?".

-Let's play it together!- both puppies exclaimed together.

-No- Shrimp simply said.

-Please!- they begged.

-No- was still her answer. And so they went like this for another five minutes until i reached my limit and shouted angrily.

-I'll be the one that will play pocky with Shrimp!- Fairy Tail went silent to then burst into bets, cheers and exclamations like 'That is a Man!' (I guess you already know who said it :p). I looked down at Shrimp whose face was as red as Titania's hair- What's wrong Shrimp? It's just a game... by the way, how do you play it?- i whispered/asked her.

She gazed me open eyes to then start stuttering- Well... each p player... put their mouth... i in one side... o of the pocky... they b began eating it... until o one of them... b backs off... i if you don't... t then you... k kiss!...- when she finished she was looking at the ground while blushing more than before... if that's even possible.

-It doesn't seem difficult- is imply said dragging her towards Demon Woman ignoring all the whistles and 'Get a room!'. I really don't see the matter in all this "It's just a kiss!" even though it would be my first one. I used to spend all my time training and being raised by a dragon who always taught you that you didn't need something like that, didn't help into the matter. "Well if it's Shrimp then it's ok" i couldn't see myself doing it with anyone else... it felt gross!- A pocky Demon Woman!- i demanded and for the first time in her life she seemed pleased by my rude outburst.

I sat on a bar stool, put the pocky in my mouth, i placed a hand on her back pushing her closer to me, took her chin in my fingers and titled her head to look up at me and smirked hypnotized at her blushing expression while we started eating the pocky.

When our lips met i felt as if my world turned upside down. Her blue berry soft lips against mine felt so right that i couldn't describe it, her smell was driving me crazy, i just needed more of her.

My lips began to move fiercely and hungrily against her not bothering at her surprise squeeze, which was drowned by our kiss, and used that opportunity to stick my tongue inside her mouth to taste more of her.

I really didn't know how i was able to kiss her like that being so inexperienced... but it felt so natural as if i had done it with her all my life. However, i didn't give it too much importance cause when i felt her kissing me back was as i had touched the sky with my hands.

I tightened the hold on her back clashing her against me, until the only thing that was separating us was our clothes, and worked her lips sensually as well as passionately. We broke apart, flushed and panting hard, only when air was needed

We locked our gazes in a stare competition that for me lasted forever. Our eyes dark from lust and something else... but i didn't know what.

I decided to break our eye contact first and turned to see why was the guild so quiet. When i did that i found out that everyone had their wide opened eyes on us and their jaws hanging. I blushed a bit but hid it with a scowl as i dragged Shrimp out of the guild "I have a lot of questions and i'm sure that she has the answers to them... she always have!".

-Gajeel... what was all that?- she asked shyly when i finally stopped dragging her. I took her to the tree i once pinned her, and Shadow Gear, too. Once more i didn't know why... i just did it.

-I... i don't know- i finally said- We are nakama, right?!- i began to pace- I shouldn't kiss nakama like that! But i did... and it felt so fucking good!- i looked at her straight to her chocolate eyes, which were wide opened in surprise for my confession- So good that i want to taste their blue berry flavor once again but this time not letting you go- i told her caressing her cheek and chuckled when she turned scarlet- Each time that you are next to me i feel so relieved and happy, it makes me feel that i can take an entire army by myself! But when you are not i feel so uneasy and frustrated, that i could murder someone! On the other hand when i see another man touching you the only thing that prevents me from killing him is that i know that you would be disappointed from me- by now she had already shed a few tears of happiness. And again i don't know why- Why do i feel like this? Please tell me the answer, Levy- i begged, shocking both of us. Afetr all i never beg.

When the shock wore off she stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the lips. However, this kiss was different from before. This one was short, sweet, caring, passionate and... what else?- You are in love Gajeel- she told me with a small smile.

"Love?!"- No, that's impossible!- i exclaimed- We are just nakama!

She glared at me and turned around to leave- If that's so you wouldn't mind if i play pocky with Jet or Droy, they were so eagerly to play it that i felt bad to turned them down- when she began to walk towards the guild, desperation and anger boiled in my veins "I'm not letting any other man touch her like i did... NEVER!". I spun her around, caging her between me and the tree to kiss her hard- Now... do you... believe me?- she asked, between pants with a winning smirk, after we broke apart from the kiss.

-Tch! Don't get cockily cause you were right- i leaned down to kiss her again "So that missing something was love"- I love you Shrimp- she was taken back from my suddenly confession but grinned anyway.

-Took you your time to figure it out- she teased, sweetly pecking my lips- I love you too Gajeel.

I suppressed a relieved sigh and continued to make out with her "So i'm in love... eh? Well if it's with the Shrimp then it's ok, gihi!".


	2. 2 Story: Laxus x Orihime

P.O.V Laxus

I still couldn't believe that THIS was happening to me, of all people, ME the great Laxus Dreyer! I was in the middle of the guild's hall with Orihime while everyone around us was beting and cheering for us to play Pocky. "This is what I get for asking Mira's help!" I scolded myself.

It's been a month since I noticed that my feelings towards Hime weren't just friendly. It all happened so quickly that I wasn't ready to find out. Hime, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and me were having our usual week-end night out. However, that night was a bit different cause we didn't get drunk in a pub... we got drunk in a karaoke.

We were teasing each other about how bad we sang until Bickslow make a comment about how Hime and I should get together allready because each time we all got drunk in our week-end's night out, she was the only one I carried back... not to her home... but mine and laid her down on my bed and sleep along with her.

I, obviously drunk, asked her out on a date. I expected her to get angry say no or to laugh along with the rest and call me a fucking pervert. But never in my life I expected her to say yes. We all stood still waiting for her to say 'Just kidding!' and laugh at us but she just stood up, took a microphone and said the following: 'I would love to date you Laxus... but there is a slight thing you need to change before I do it...'. She smirked and began to sing 'Womanizer by Britney Spears' as well as she danced around me in the most sexy way I had ever seen. At the end of the song she kissed ny cheek, wink and murmured in my ear 'Changed it and I am all yours', she laughed at my stunned expression to then continue drinking with the others.

The next morning I couldn't stop myself from letting my gaze wander through her body, in that moment I knew that I was in love with her... that I was it since the first moment I saw her trying to find Fairy Tail's guild cause she wanted to join it. Since the moment I teased her for being weak... since the moment she spat me to swallow my words... since the moment I refused... since the moment we dueled... since the moment we drawed. .. since the moment I woke up in the guild's infirmary with her in the bed next to me... since the moment I saw her cocky smile pointing at her guild's mark... since the moment we became friends...

So I made a promise. .. I was going to prove her that I wasn't a womanizer anymore.

I tried that for a month already and I was running out of ideas so I asked Mira, Fairy Tail's match making, help. Of course she was more than happy to help... "But this wasn't the help I need it!".

I placed the pocky on my mouth and she, hesitantly, bite the other side. We began to eat the pocky and the only thoughts in my mind were: "How beautiful she looks, hoe much I wish to make her mind... to prove her that I am different. .. that she is the only one for me".

Out of the blue, I heard her voice in my mind: "Laxus... is it true?".

"How is it possible for you to hear my thoughts? And I yours?... Warren!... I''ll have to thank Mira later".

"For what?" Hime asked, mentally.

"Well..." I blushed a bit and wrapped my arms around her waist, helding her close to me

"Yes?..." she wrapped her arms around my neck, bating her eyes seductively. I had yo swallow a growl.

"I asked her for help... between us..." she giggled and ate the last part of the pocky.

"Well... it helped" we made out hungrily, only being separated by our clothes

When we broke apart we both smiled us those stupid couples in love that I hate so much and made our way towards the bar. After a while of Mira asking who was going next Gajeel shouted that he ans Levy were going to play it. "Brave" I only could think at that moment but when he dragged his 'new girlfriend' out of the guild, I though "Fuck! Another person to thank for a good idea".

I grabbed Hime by the arm, took her, turned into a thunder, to my room and fucked her until neither both of us were able to walk.


End file.
